Two Hearts
by Ellana-san
Summary: Le SGC a fermé ses portes, Jack est parti dans le Minnesota, Sam fait joujou a Colorado Springs...Un message sur un répondeur et tout peut changer... Sam/Jack


_**note de l'auteur :**_ Hallo ! Guten Tag ! Oui, tout a fait, je parle allemand. (trop pas) Enfin la question n'est pas là. Le fait est que ce qui suit est un craquage de slip total. Voilà, laissez moi vous expliquer…En fait, je trouvais l'histoire des fics avec des chansons assez cool alors j'ai voulu essayer. J'ai écouté une chanson de Chris Isaak (vous connaissez probablement pas, mais y a des chansons qui sont pas mal si on aime le genre) qui s'appelle, comme le titre de la fic l'indique, _Two hearts_. L'histoire de cette chanson, c'est un gars qui demande à une fille de lui pardonner et de lui rendre son amour (très original, je sais !), mais je pense que je vais faire une traduction des paroles à la fin de la fic. Bref, cette chanson m'a fait pensé à ça…

_**TWO HEARTS**_

Sam atteignit la rambarde du petit pont et ferma les yeux. Laissant l'air frais et nocturne du printemps caresser son visage. Elle se permit une larme. Juste une seule. C'était toujours un calvaire d'arrêter quand elle commençait.

Le SGC appartenait désormais au passé depuis une éternité. Si on considérait qu'un mois était une éternité…Teal'c était repartit pour Chulack, Daniel avait décroché un poste d'enseignant à Washington, et elle était restée à Colorado Springs où avait été crée un centre de recherche et de développement. Ce qui était un beau nom pour dire qu'elle passait ses journées à tenter d'adapter la technologie extra-terrestre à la Terre. Et que, chaque jour, cette technologie lui rappelait les différentes missions où elles avaient été collectées. Ce qui la ramenait invariablement à son ancienne équipe…

Le colonel…Jack, avait choisit la retraite dans le Minnesota, et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis la soirée d'adieu. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir laissé un tel message sur son répondeur ? C'était tellement pathétique…elle laissa ses pensées errer vers cet homme toujours si inaccessible, et chassa sans réfléchir une nouvelle larme. Elle détestait sa vie actuelle…

_Those stars in the sky,_

_The night seems so dark around you._

_You won't say a word._

_You wonder anyone finds you, _

_Waiting for love._

_Praying for love again._

Son instinct militaire lui permit de détecter une présence derrière elle. Un frisson glacé la traversa. Elle était dans un parc, seule, et à une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle décida d'ignorer l'inopportun et ne se retourna pas. Après tout, si jamais il y avait un danger –ce dont elle doutait-, elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre. En fait, elle n'aurait rien contre une bonne bagarre. Ce serait même récréatif…

A peine avait-elle décidé ça qu'elle changea d'avis et reprit sa contemplation du mince filet d'eau qui coulait sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de se lamenter sur la nullité de sa vie. Et quand elle aurait finit de faire ça, elle entreprendrait de déterminer à quel point elle était pitoyable…et désespérée.

Non, mais comment au nom du Ciel avait-elle pu faire un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi avouer ça à un répondeur ? Non, c'était pire que ça. Elle l'avait avoué au répondeur de son supérieur. Et en plus, elle avait raccroché en plein milieu quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

D'un autre côté, il fallait relativiser. Il n'était plus son supérieur depuis un mois. Et, avec un peu de chance, le numéro n'était plus bon ou alors, il avait déménagé…Bon, ok, il faudrait une dose astronomique de chance. Et elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse. De toute façon, rien ne disait qu'il la rappellerait. Et s'il le faisait…et bien, elle ne décrocherait pas. Mais il ne rappellerait pas, non. Et puis, en réfléchissant, ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas si extraordinaire, ni inapproprié d'ailleurs. C'était le genre de message qu'elle aurait pu laisser à Daniel. Sauf que ça n'aurait pas eut la même connotation, et qu'ils le savaient tout les deux…

Etait-ce si grave ? Sam était perdue. Elle avait juste dit qu'il lui manquait…et qu'elle avait besoin de lui…et aussi qu'elle était prête à prendre le premier avion pour le Minnesota parce qu'elle…C'est là qu'elle avait raccroché. Et puis en plus, elle pleurait. C'était ridicule. Non seulement pathétique mais ridicule. En fait, ça l'aurait probablement été moins si elle avait effectivement pris l'avion pour le lui dire en face…

_Loves every way, _

_Give it to me, don't hesitate_

_Loves everything,_

_To heavy to one heart to bring me your love._

Une main se posa sur son épaule, exerçant une pression ferme. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi imprudente, elle aurait du dire à ce mec d'aller se faire voir bien plus tôt. Maintenant, elle allait devoir lui faire comprendre par la force. A supposer qu'elle y arrive…

Elle saisit le poignet de l'homme et s'apprêta à se retourner. Elle allait lui faire mal, et elle sentait inconsciemment que ça allait lui faire du bien. Un murmure bloqua son mouvement.

« Carter… »

Elle lâcha immédiatement sa prise et se tourna pour lui faire face. A peine était-il devant elle qu'elle plongea dans ses yeux. Longtemps. Trop de pensées défilaient dans son cerveau pour qu'elle songe à les analyser. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il aurait dû être dans le fin fond du Minnesota, une bière à la main, en train de se moquer de son message pathétique ou de pêcher des poissons inexistants…Mais en aucun cas, il n'aurait dû se tenir devant elle.

« Carter… »

Il pouvait répéter ça autant qu'il voudrait, ça ne rendrait pas la scène plus réelle. Elle n'y croyait pas…Pourquoi était-il là ?

« Carter, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ca, c'était une question stupide. Non, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Il n'aurait jamais dû être ici, jamais…

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis désolé. »

Un fantôme ! Evidemment qu'elle avait vu un fantôme ! Il ne donnait pas de nouvelles depuis un mois et voilà qu'il débarquait la bouche en cœur alors qu'elle était gentiment en train de déprimer ! Et sur lui, qui plus est !

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ok, il y avait plus aimable. Surtout vu le message qu'elle lui avait laissé plus tôt. Hé, s'il était ici, il y avait peut-être une minuscule chance pour qu'il n'ait pas eu son message ?

« Vous avez laissé un message sur mon répondeur, Carter. »

Raté ! Et pire que ça, c'était pitoyable ! Elle détourna le regard, c'était humiliant ! A tous les coups il devait la prendre pour une hystérique et il n'était venu que pour la prévenir qu'au prochain coup de fil de ce genre, il alerterait la police et la ferait enfermer dans un asile. Et bien, tant pis pour elle, ça lui apprendrait à tenir sa langue.

« J'étais inquiet. »

Ow. S'il était inquiet, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il n'était pas fâché ? Ou alors, les deux. Il pouvait très bien décider de la faire enfermer_pour son bien_.

« Il ne fallait pas, mon colonel. »

« A la retraite, Carter ! »

Sam sourit. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il était venu. Certes, ils étaient amis mais ça ne justifiait pas qu'il ait pris l'avion en catastrophe à cause d'un foutu message sur son répondeur.

_Give me your love again, _

_It's not your fault_

_One heart could never win, it takes_

_Two hearts, two hearts_

_Just to hold love._

_Two hearts, two hearts, _

_Just to hold your love._

« Carter ? »

Sam leva la tête et esquissa un vague sourire d'excuse.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir pour ça, mon col… » Elle se reprit devant le regard de son ancien supérieur. « …Jack. »

Dans l'obscurité, elle discerna le mouvement de ses lèvres. La façon dont un coin de sa bouche s'était relevé en une ébauche de sourire.

« Sur votre message, vous disiez que je vous manquais. »

« Et ? » Sam prit un air effronté, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aille jusqu'à l'humilier de la sorte ! Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer dans le Minnesota.

« Et, je pensais que vous seriez contente de me voir. »

« Oh. »

Peut-être pas tellement humiliant après tout.

« En fait, le Minnesota, c'est assez ennuyeux. »

Elle ne répondit pas, à son tour de se sentir honteux.

« Et je n'ai toujours pas vendu ma maison ici, donc je me disais que je pourrais revenir habiter en ville. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de vous le dire, le Minnesota c'est bien en vacance, mais tous les jours… »

Il s'interrompit quand il vit que ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle espérait.

« Et puis, peut-être que vous me manquiez aussi… »

« Peut-être ? »

Sam sourit. Peut-être, c'était déjà bien. Mieux que, pas du tout.

« Rahh, Sam ! Vous savez ce que je veux dire… »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa phrase d'un trait.

« Vous me manquiez aussi, j'ai besoin de vous et j'ai pris le premier avion venant ici parce que je… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends mais appuya sur le 'je', de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait sur son message. Sam lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Bientôt, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres du parc.

_And if your heart truly, _

_Remember me.,_

_And if you're hard to breathe,_

_Two hearts, two hearts,_

_Take it in mind!_

_Hardly, hardly,_

_Can't be ended by love._

_It's not too late,_

_One can never win, it takes_

_Two hearts just to hold love._

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Pitoyable, c'est vraiment pitoyable. Je vais aller me suicider, je le crains… Oh, et si par miracle vous avez aimé (ou détesté mais là pas besoin de miracle) laissez une rewiew…C'est en bas à gauche. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment posté ça ? oh quelle horreur, j'ai honte ! rewiewer pitié, par charité…


End file.
